But whys the RUM gone?
by Vincents-girl
Summary: I knoe this is a bit over used but...PLEASE READ! Girls make wish...go back in time...fight pirates-well the english... some humor...PLEASE R/R!! It's my first fic. Hope you enjoy!!
1. Default Chapter

'But why's the RUM gone?!'  
  
Kari: Ahoy mates! This is my first fic so just don't kill me! I know that the theme girl; get transport in to a fictional place is a bit over used but I hope this story's different!  
  
Jack: No worries all you ladies out there she doesn't own me- I'm still free  
  
Will: Alas nor does she own me.but I'm not free.  
  
Jack: Nor does she own any of the characters in the story save 'Rissa.  
  
Kari: Now on with the show.story.thingy!  
  
Chapter 1 'The Horrors of Corsets'  
  
It was a beautiful spring day, the sun was out, the birds were sing, and Kristen and Natty were under a tree hiding from the sun.  
'How long does it take them to get their food?' Kristen asked finishing her history report. Kristen had green eyes and light brown hair. She had fair skin that showed all her veins. The white shirt, she and the rest of her friends had to wear, was not helping her complexion. Nor did the maroon and gray skirt. 'Knowing Jennie, she's getting five plates of pasta. Raches is getting a drink, 'Rissa's waiting.not so patiently, and Erin's talking to Rissa.' Natty said, she had fair skin as well, brown eyes and brown hair.  
A girl walked up to them. She was wearing black jeans, boots, black shirt, and a choker. Her hair was dark brown and her brown eyes were lined with black eyeliner.  
'KRISSY! Hey! Hey, Natty!' she yelled running up to them. The girls under the tree looked at her skeptically.  
'Emi, what are you doing her?' Kristen said putting her now finished report away. 'My mom dropped me off- I get to stay with you guys!' At that moment, four other girls walked up, all wearing white shirts and maroon-gray skirts.  
'Hey Nats, here's your soda' The one in the middle-left said handing a Pepsi to Natty. The girl had dirty blond hair and bluey-green eyes. To her left was a girl that was carrying a scooby-doo lunch box. The girl had brown hair with red, blonde and light brown highlights, hazel green eyes and a scooby-doo obsession. To the first girls right was a girl with black her, brown eyes and a fan fiction obsession. To her right was the last, but not lest, girl. This small girl had blond fine hair with bight happy blue eyes. They all where talking a bout Erin's new story that they all loved so much.  
'Thanks Raches' Natty said taking the soda from her best friend. 'So Erin', the Scooby obsessed girl asked the smaller one, 'what happens next?'  
'Rissa, think about this.if you can,' the with black hair said,' this is Erin, do you think she is going to tell you what happens?'  
'I was hoping'  
'Jennie's right I'm not going to tell you till the next chapter' Erin piped up. 'Um.Emi what are you doing here?' Raches asked noticing the extra girl in the group.  
'My mom dropped me off- so I could stay with you guys!' Emi said trying not to laugh as 'Rissa so pro like stole Raches yogurt with out her knowing it. 'Y'all look what I found at the library' Natty said holding up a book. The book was old and frail, must have been at lest 100 years old. The faded title read "The Magic of Wishes". Natty opened it and started reading the intro-  
'It says "This book of ol' will make thou who reads the sacred words wish come true."  
'Someone please tell me why I don't like the sound of this' Rissa said taking Raches spoon. 'Thanks for the yogurt, Raches'  
'When did you steal my yogurt, you little thief?!' Raches yelled  
'I didn't steal it. I borrowed it with out permission' Rissa said peeling off the lid. 'You don't like the sound of it because the last time Natty did a spell- thingy she almost blew up her house, us and the cat' Erin said grimily.  
'You can blow up the school- I haven't finish my spelling' Kristen said looking down at her spelling book.  
'Just don't kill me or send me back in time' Rissa said between mouthfuls. Natty just rolled her eyes and started reading the incarnation-  
"From tinker and pooka and black-hearted stranger From harm of the water and hurt of the fire From the horns of the cows going home to the byre From teasing the ass when he's tied to the manger From stones that would bruise and from thorns of the briar From evil red berries that waken desire From hunting the gander and vexing the goat From depths o' seawater by Danny's old boat From cut and from tumble --- from sickness and weeping MAY my wish come true this day in keeping." As Natty finished, the ground started to rumble as an earthquake would. All of a sudden, all the girl saw was black.  
  
*Later in the middle of a deserted street in the 1700's*  
  
In the middle of the empty street, six girls fell from a portal in the sky. All where clad in elden day clothes- meaning they were all in big poofy dresses. One by one, they awoke to see the ancient houses and a night sky.  
'Where the bloody fuck am I?' Rissa the first to wake asked getting up. Before she could properly get to her feet, she gagged from lost of breath.  
'Rissa?' Jennie asked as she got up. She dusted off her butt then screamed realizing that she was in a dress.  
'I.can't.breathe!' Rissa got out be fore realizing that she was too in a dress and a corset.  
'Rissa?' Raches asked getting up. 'WHY AM I IN A DRESS??'  
'Excuse.me' Rissa gasped and went around a house to take off the corset so that she could breath. Upon returning, she saw that the rest of them were up and Kristen couldn't breath.  
'Take off the corset' She told Kristen still wondering why they were there until she remembered- 'NATTY!!! WHAT DID YOU WISH FOR?!' Rissa yelled starting over to Natty.  
'Um.A week in the life of a pirate for us' She muttered  
'But then why am I in a dress?'  
  
Kari: Well I hope you liked it! Please review!  
  
Jack: Yes please do- so she doesn't get whinny!  
  
Will: Yes PLEASE!!  
  
Kari: NEWAYZ.comment! HELPFUL flames welcome, suggestion, and like wise!!!! 


	2. Pirates in Dresses'

'But whys the RUM gone' Chapter 2  
  
Kari: Ahoy again!  
  
Jack: Beware she's on a sugar high.  
  
Kari: I'm not!  
  
Will: newayz she owns nothing save 'Rissa  
  
Jack: Are too  
  
Kari: Are not  
  
Will: Now on with the sho-  
  
Kari: Wait  
  
Jack & Will: -.-  
  
Kari: In this chappy we will have PoV's and in their world the movie doesn't exist- Jack, Will, etc. are true history. However, the Girls have never heard of them. And they are at a diff. harbor. Thanks!  
  
'Pirates in Dresses'  
  
Recap: 'But then why am I in a dress?'  
  
PoV: Rissa  
  
'Yes why are we in dresses?' Kristen asked. I looked around at where we were- old houses, stone streets, ocean breeze just the place for a pirate in a dress. My dress was emerald green with black to accent it. I had no clue what year it was or even where we were- Nats forgot in her wish to have us In a place we knew how to survive. She also forgot to wish us to have knowledge of how to be a pirate.  
'That I do not know.' Natty said looking at us very nervously.  
'Well we had better go and find a place to stay' Erin said looking around to see if there were any lights on. There was a few down the road so we all started walking in that direction.  
'I wonder what time it is.' Raches mutter more to her self then to us.  
'I would tell you but I left my watch at home this morning', I replied jokingly, turning my wrist around pretending to check the time. That's when I noticed that I had a "P" cut in to me wrist. 'Um. you guys do you have a "P" o your wrist?' At that, every one checked their wrist. We all had a "P", meaning that we were true pirates. UGH! "Just what we need" I thought of how people would react, how my mother would.  
'Didn't they used to hang pirates' Kristen said stopping. 'If people see this the might hang us' 'I didn't think of that' Erin voiced thinking hard, it seemed.  
'We could just go steal a ship and get out of here' Raches suggested playing with her hair.  
'Commandeer! We would commandeer that ship. Nautical term. But we have no sailing talents or sword for protection.' I said not really paying attention to the conversation.  
'What do you mean?' Nats asked turning into the group, 'We're pirates we can sail fine' 'Well the last time I checked I could not sail a Gallon but then again I was in the year 2004 too so ya know' I said factly wanting to get out of the street.  
'Funny, but I mean I wished us pirates so pirates have to be able to sail!'  
'They also have daggers and swords not dresses Natty!' Emi piped up for the first time all night.  
'Still lets see'  
'Right and if we can't lets get hung!' Erin said harshly.  
'Sure that sound fun I've always wanted: a short drop and a sudden stop' Jennie said sarcastically  
'Well I'm with Natty' Raches said going to her friends side. Natty smiled thankfully at her.  
'Might as well then we might have a chance- plus I can run fast' I did the dumbest thing in my life but hey what was to lose I was in like the 1700's, in a dress and a pirate. Therefore, I walked over to Raches side. The rest just mumbled answers, so we started walking toward the dock. It was too late to turn back now we were there- picking out a ship.  
'I like that one' I walked over to the one Raches was pointing at. It wasn't the biggest on, but it was built to go fast you could see that. For some odd reason, I really just wanted to stand on the ship out at sea- weird.  
'Me too' I said tossing Raches a rope to swing on to the ship. We swung on pirate style. Then some how we knew what to do Raches cut the lines and pulled up the anchor up. I went to the wheel and started to jummie it put of the harbor as the others got on. As they got on, they did jobs that we really would have not known how to do back in our time. We set out for the open sea on the first morning of our week.  
On the ship, we watch the sun rise; it was an orange sun:  
Orange sun at night,  
Sailors delight.  
Orange sun in the morning,  
Sailors take warning. I did not know what that meant but it did not sound good considering- Red sun in the morning mean blood was shed in the night. But hey we were on top of the world, until we pulled in to a certain harbor. All we heard was gun shots and screams of fright and anger.  
'CATCH THAT PIRATE!' A man shouted and we all covered our wrist very quickly.  
'Well this is interesting' Emi muttered what we all were thinking. We started walking a way from the fight when we heard-  
'THOSE GIRLS ARE PIRATES!'  
'Lets split up and meet back here in about 2 hours!' Erin yelled as we all ran off in different directions. Raches and me went to the left into the town as we pasted a blacksmiths shop we realized if we could sail we could sword fight. So we went in. There was a drunken man a sleep in the corner. We picked our sword and quickly left going back into the fight. We decide to split up when a group of soldiers was coming at us. I ran down an alley followed by three soldiers. I was good at stealing not running for my life! I took about three turns only losing one solider. "Well pirates in the movies fight of about ten soldiers so I should be able to fight off two." Turning a round to face them, I took out my sword. Stupid me I was in the middle of rush hour traffic. I had to dodge about three carts and two horses getting caught in the process. On our way to the cells the soldiers where distracted when someone yelled they had caught 'Jack Sparrow', so I ran.again. This time though only one solider followed me. I ran back to the blacksmith's t get a new sword- they took my old one. Unfortunately, that is where they had caught the Jack-dude, so there was half their force there. I got handcuffed that time. At lest I was awake the Jack-dude was knocked out cold. We exited the shop.I was back on my way to the cells, joy.  
  
Kari: Hello all!! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Jack: She also hopes you liked it.  
  
Will: I again was not thanked for getting a pirate put in jail!  
  
Jack: Gee thanks a lot -.-  
  
Kari: ^^' thanks and review!!!!!! 


End file.
